Featured article nominations
This is the discussion and voting page for featured article nominations. After an article has entered discussion, should be placed on the article. Once an article is approved, change the template to . Nominating How to nominate #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. #Also, if, at least two weeks after the article's nomination, that article has 5 supports and no objections, it will be added to the queue, and will be officially known as a "featured article". How to vote #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. ##If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. #As stated above, any objections will be reviewed by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to satisfy the objectors. #Once all objectors' complaints have been solved (or the article has 5 supports and no objections after at least a week), the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article". Also remember to add at the top of the article you are nominating. Each month the next article in the queue will be highlighted on the main page as featured, and removed from the list of nominations. The beginning of the article then appears on the Main Page via the template. Nominees that are inactive for two months will be eliminated from the nominations list. Sample article title 'Supports' # User:JoeRedShirt # User:TrekFan1 # User:TNGFan 'Objections' * I think there are too many red links. --User:Cling-On * Formatting should be fixed. --User:Romu-lean 'Comments' * Lots of great text and pics, worthy of the title. --User:JoeRedShirt * Very well thought out article. --User:TrekFan1 * Formatting has been fixed and looks spot on! --UserTNGFan ** Okay cool - that was my only objection. --User:Romu-lean Featured article nominations Starfleet ranks 'Supports' #-- 19:14, 4 April 2007 (UTC) 'Objections' #--Logan MacLeod 23:50, 4 April 2007 (UTC) 'Comments' I am aware that most of the text comes from MA, but I believe the fact that the image tables make up the majority of the page negates that. The page itself explains the concept as completely as possible and is two rank sets away from being complete. If this gets approved as an FA, than hold off on adding it until those two sets are added. -- 19:14, 4 April 2007 (UTC) While I feel this article is a benifit to our "community" here at STEU I feel this article is in essence a heavily illustrated "copy & paste" of a MA article. Sorry but that's how I feel, that said however If someone can present a convincing "argument" as to why this should be a FA I would reconsider my position. :Also I feel the Remington rank insignia should be marked as being specific to one continutity as having them in the main table and the page not marked as specific to any one continuity seems to be an unintentional attempt to have people believe they are canon. Also the 2390's insignia should be marked, somehow, as being from an alternate canon timeline. --Logan MacLeod 23:50, 4 April 2007 (UTC) ::I've implemented both of your suggestions. -- 00:44, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :::There's also another problem; there are too many red linked images that need to be fixed before the article can be featured.--The NCC Factor Talk 12:03, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Thus why I said that the page "is two rank sets away from being complete. If this gets approved as an FA, than hold off on adding it until those two sets are added." :::::Oh sorry, in that case once those are added I think it's definatly worthy. --The NCC Factor Talk 18:42, 11 April 2007 (UTC) I'm going to remove my objection to the article but I need more time to consider whether I will support the article. --Logan MacLeod 02:09, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Phaser Supports # --Logan MacLeod 05:28, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Objections # --usscantabrian 02:35, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Comments * I've examined the MA article and this article is not (IMHO) a copy & paste. It is true that it does have superficial commonatlities but the layout and the bulk of the text is different. --Logan MacLeod 05:28, 28 June 2007 (UTC) * While I appreciate Logan MacLeod's research into this article, I don't feel it's unique to this wikia as other featured articles have been. If it was more specific, i.e. Star Trek: Pendragon phaser or something to that effect that was original and well-written, I'd probably have a different view. I just feel that a featured article should be something people can't find on other wikias. My 2 cents' worth. --usscantabrian 02:35, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Maxine Benton Supports # --Logan MacLeod 00:15, 12 October 2007 (UTC) # --usscantabrian 00:59, 12 October 2007 (UTC) # -->Wi2K - Crossover Information - STC - Talk 22:34, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Objections Comments * I actually put the Maxine Benton article forward for consideration (not addition) under the appropriate project area, not to be added to the featured article nominations until others discussed this; however, since it's been added, I support the article. -- usscantabrian 00:59, 12 October 2007 (UTC) * Putting Tyra Banks in a Starfleet uniform is quite... geekish. However I seriously think her show "America's Next Top Model" caused the death to any Star Trek series on UPN and the CW (despite Enterprise's shortcomings). -->Wi2K - Crossover Information - STC - Talk 22:34, 13 October 2007 (UTC) *So you support it for that reason? (confused) 15:56, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Category:Featured articles